El diario de Juyza
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Publicada el 30 diciembre de 1994, muestra el estrambótico Nerima desde los ojos de Juyza, el hasta ahora desconocido hermano de Azusa Shiratori. Descrita así dan pocas ganas de leerla, pero creo que tiene algo muy especial, que me hizo traducirla hace más de quince años. Un viaje a los 90, donde viven Ranma y sus amigos, y tal vez una parte de quienes aún nos acordamos de ellos.


**Ranma 1/2 : El diario de Juyza**

Un FanFic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Stefan "Twoflower" Gagne  
Traducción de Miguel García

(Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko-san, obviamente. Si alguna vez osara insinuar siquiera que son personajes míos, lo más probable es que me echen a un calabozo donde me obligarían a comerme mi propia vejiga para vivir).

\- o -

Este relato tienen tres "raíces" que originaron el concepto.

La primera es mi serie, _March of the Pigs_. A Juyza se le menciona de manera MUY breve en esa historia, como el hermano que fue echado de la casa para hacerle más espacio a la siempre creciente colección kawaii de Azusa Shiratori. Yo bauticé al hermano y le di una personalidad para usarlo en RanmaMUCK (muy buen recurso en línea de takahashimanía; aprovecho de hacerle publicidad). La historia no se desarrolla DESPUÉS de MotP, dado que en ese caso Ryoga estaría ausente.

No es solo payasadas; cuenta la historia de Ranma desde el punto de vista de alguien no involucrado directamente en ella. Muchas veces los personajes menos vistos, o de escaso impacto en la serie, reciben un mal tratamiento, o se pierden la acción principal. En ese respecto, es muy similar a la controvertida serie fanfic de Tiny Toon Adventures llamada _Mortimer_ (aunque no tan grotesca), ya que trata con un personaje que fue siempre pasado por alto, trayendo una historia más seria a ese mismo mundo.

Por último, algunos de los conceptos en relación a Azusa y Mikado (sobre todo el personaje de Chance) han sido extraídos de la obra de Mikado en su serie fanfic no publicada de AnimeMUCK. He procurado explicar esas relaciones aquí para prevenir cualquier prerrequisito que impida leer esta historia, y mantener a los personajes fieles a como aparecen en dicho trabajo. Estén atentos por si la se publica esa serie de Mikado; es muy estrafalaria y bastante jocosa.

(Me pueden encontrar en RanmaMUCK como Azusa, y también tengo allí un personaje para Juyza. Dense una vuelta por allá, ¡y regálenme algo lindo o les rompo un brazo!)

Además, hay unas EXTENSAS palabras finales al final de este trabajito, referentes a su naturaleza semicontroversial ("¡Aaagh! ¡¿Es de Ranma, y no es JOLGORIO YUPI-YUPI DE PRINCIPIO A FIN?! HORROR..."), ya que la historia recibió un 80 por ciento de reacciones negativas entre los prelectores. La publico de todos modos porque:

1\. Me pasé tres semanas haciéndola, más que cualquier otro de mis trabajos a la fecha (Incluyendo _A Future We'd Like to See_...)  
2\. Le puse una cuota bien grande de mis propias emociones.  
3\. Me gustó.

Así que denle, lean, pero queden advertidos de que no es de naturaleza típicamente takahashística. En la variedad está el gusto.

\- o -

 **RANMA 1/2**

 **EL DIARIO DE JUYZA**

\- o -

1° de Enero

Segundo registro que hago en este diario. Sí, ya lo sé, es la primera página que hay, pero eso es porque saqué de raíz la otra de pura rabia y la tiré. Extraño comportamiento, pero no me encontraba extraordinariamente contento en dicho momento. Tú tampoco lo estarías si tus papás hubieran decidido abandonar el buque y dejarte tirado.

Voy a hacer un resumen, de lo contrario este diario estaría incompleto. Mi nombre, como puede verse malamente grabado en la portada, es Juyza. Juyza Shiratori. No salgo en ninguna foto de la familia porque mi hermana, la señorita Azusa "Kawaii" Shiratori lloriquea quejándose de que yo le rompería el lente a la cámara con mi kawaiikunismo. Producto de eso, lo más probable es que no sepas nada de mi persona.

Nunca fuimos una familia como corresponde, al menos no bajo la superficie. En la superficie se veía a Mami, la buena esposita horneando pasteles, a Papi con pipa y pantuflas, y a la adorable Azusa jugando con su muñequita en la alfombra de la sala. Una familia feliz. Yo no salgo en la imagen, por supuesto, porque no soy lo bastante ideal. Mi mamá y papá ni me veían, tomándome en cuenta solo cuando les refregaba mi existencia en la cara.

—¡Mamá, saqué la mejor calificación en ciencia! —celebré un día cuando tenía nueve años—. A la señorita Hinako le encantó mi robot a control remoto para recuperación de desechos nucleares.

—¿Hmm? ¿Decías algo, Juyza? Azusa, canta de nuevo la canción de la abejita. ¡Me encanta, es tan kawaii!

Y ella la cantaba, y por vigésima vez en el día Mamá y Papá aplaudían. Le compraban muñequitas, dulces, mascotas y ropa bonita mientras yo me las tenía que rebuscar con una mesada miserable. Fue de puro milagro que logré que los infames me compraran una computadora; lo logré prometiendo que dejaría que Azusa pusiera CD-ROMs de "aprender jugando", promesa que nunca me digné cumplir.

Los Shiratori habían convertido el malcriar niñitas en un arte. Azusa recibía casi toda la atención, pero esta gente también enterraba en regalos inmerecidos a cualquiera otra niñita que hubiera en el árbol genealógico Shiratori... La mitad masculina del árbol formaba una hermandad de apatía y rechazo, unidos para sobrevivir las pocas ocasiones en que el clan Shiratori se veía obligado a reunirse y sufrir a Azusa elevada a la enésima potencia.

Azusa SIEMPRE, repito, SIEMPRE se salía con la suya. Cuando Mamá y Papá mostraban la más mínima señal negativa, afuera se venían los lagrimones hasta que ellos cedían. Yo tenía que presenciar todo eso, valiéndome por mí mismo hasta donde podía.

Por lo tanto, es casi justicia poética el que la semana pasada Mamá y Papá nos hayan abandonado. Ellos alimentaron al demonio que era mi hermana, permitiendo que creciera su poder, malcriamiento y asquerosidad. Ella tomó fácilmente el control de la casa; dejarme fuera de las fotos de la familia no era más que el comienzo, la prueba para ver cuánto poder tenía sobre el resto de mi familia. Pronto ya estaba decorando la casa al gusto de ella, dictaminando que lindos dibujos a crayón colgaran de las paredes en vez de la pinturas que habían estado desde antaño en la familia Shiratori.

Y llegó el día después de Navidad, cuando Azusa estuvo lista para dar el paso final: la conquista total de la casa. El susto fue mayúsculo. Nos despertamos por la mañana en el pasillo, con futón y todo. Dentro de los dormitorios había más kawaii del que un ser humano puede resistir.

Azusa se había tomado el poder. Mi cuarto era el Cuarto de Mascotas, el de ella era el Cuarto de Muñecas, y el dormitorio de nuestros papás era el Cuarto de Objetos Brillantitos. Se llevó a este último mi reproductor de discos láser, y tiró mi colección (incluyendo _The Wall_ , _Jacob's Ladder_ y la _Blade Runner_ versión original) por la ventana. Cómo se las ingenió para hacerlo en una sola noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no tengo idea... Ella lo justificó, diciendo que con todos sus nuevos regalos de Navidad, no le quedaba espacio en SU cuarto y requería más cancha.

Mamá y Papá trataron de protestar, pero sencillamente ya no podían contra ella. Ella los tenía aprisionados en pura kawaiinidad, amenazando con llorar si no aprobaban su nueva empresa organizacional. Mamá y Papá marcharon en silencio al comedor, futón en mano, y acamparon allí. Yo los seguí reacio; de lo contrario, Azusa me habría descaderado a patadas.

(Ah, sí, ese era el otro problema. Azusa había estado entrenando con un tal Mikado Sanzenin, una especie de gigoló excéntrico del que sin lugar a dudas voy a hablar más adelante. Ella siempre se ponía violenta si no le daban en el gusto, pero ahora daba miedo lo BUENA que era para la violencia. No le tengo miedo a mi hermana, pero tampoco quiero salir pateado, así que nada más evito meterme con la bruja esa.)

Mamá y Papá se fueron esa noche. Habían sido derrotados y lo sabían... El proceso de irse de la casa se extendió por una semana. Cada día, los dos estaban trabajando horas extra (y eso que eran las fiestas de fin de año) o en viaje de negocios, dejándole notitas a Asuza diciéndole que por favor me hiciera comida. Al poco tiempo las notas cesaron, y ellos nunca más volvieron. No sé adónde se fueron, ni me interesa. Recibieron lo que se merecían.

Eso escribí en este diario, luego lo rajé y lo tiré, anoche. Estaba demasiado enrabiado como para pensar bien esa noche, porque no podía entender por qué se habían ido, cómo habían dejado que Azusa les pasara por encima con todo y patines. Ahora sé lo débiles que eran, y el miedo que le tenían a mi hermana y por qué razón. Ya tienen castigo suficiente, y no necesitan mi rabia. Que se vayan, que recuerden siempre quién fue la que los venció, pusilánimes desgraciados. El remordimiento de ellos va a ser mi desquite.

Eso me trae al presente día. Yo había estado acampando en el comedor, de vez en cuando intentando volver a tomarme mi cuarto; siendo siempre echado por Azusa, deslizando por la rampa de 45° que eran las escaleras antes de que Azusa convenciera a Papá de que la sacara y pusiera un kawaii tobogán de patinaje. La pelea siguió toda la semana hasta hoy, día en que me echó a patadas.

Decía que estaba aburrida de que yo fuera "abusador" con ella y que "tratara de quitarle lo que era suyo por derecho propio". Intenté explicarle la ley de propiedad japonesa, pero me puso una patada en el pecho y salí resbalando cabeza abajo por la rampa.

—¡Fuera! ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, baka kawaiikune! —exclamó desde arriba de la escalera—. ¡Es MÍA! ¡MÍA!

No estoy enojado. No ahora.

Por mí, se puede podrir ella sola, rodeada de sus objetos kawaii y su papel mural rosado. No la necesito para nada. Me voy. Mañana, empiezo una vida nueva, lejos de ELLA.

\- o -

4 de Enero

La cosa no anda muy bien. Me estoy quedando en un hotel, pero hasta que pueda hackear de forma remota la cuenta bancaria de Papá, estoy por mi cuenta en lo que a plata se refiere. He estado sobreviviendo con una comida al día, tratando de mantener mis gastos al mínimo.

Aggh. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la vida autosuficiente iba a ser tan DIFÍCIL?

Ni siquiera tengo a mano mi aliviador cotidiano de tensión. Una cosa que nunca le voy a perdonar a Azusa es haberme quitado mi colección de CDs y haberla hecho pedazos en su rabieta del año nuevo. Todos mis Nine Inch Nails... Pantera... Queensryche... masacrados, hechos añicos, pulverizados. Todo lo que me quedaba, unos cuantos míseros CDs, los cuidaba como oro. Mi computadora portátil con CD-ROM sobrevivió a mi expulsión, de milagro, pero cuesta encontrar un buen lugar para usarla. Y es que no tengo casa, así de simple.

Tanto viaje y trashumancia me ha hecho agarrarle tirria al invierno. No sólo es con nieve y hielo y más gris que el carajo, sino que además hace un frío que pela, y tengo que marchar a clases con este clima, sin más locomoción en los autos de Papito Querido. La vida de verdad está empezando a ser caca, o ha sido caca todo este tiempo y está chorreando caca a un nuevo nivel de caquismo ahora que me está pateando en las pelotas.

Necesito una manera de sobrevivir a esto.

NECESITO UN TRABAJO.

Ese es el meollo de la cosa, necesito un trabajo en algún lado, que me saque de la indigencia. Las reservas se agotan cada día, y no voy a volver a "mi casa" a buscar más. Vi un aviso pegado en la ventana de un restorán y lo saqué rápidamente para asegurarme una vacante... Mañana después del colegio voy a ver de qué se trata. Pero, primero, tengo que tipear una tarea acerca de un libro. Con permiso.

\- o -

5 de Enero

Mikado me las tiene bien hinchadas.

No le había puesto mucha atención durante el año. Cuesta no ponerle atención a Mikado, dado que es imposible no verlo, con el Fan Club de Mikado Sanzenin siguiéndolo por toda la Secundaria Kolkhoz. Cardúmenes de mujeres, todas implorándole autógrafos y palabras de sabiduría y que salga con ellas. Mikado se revuelca en esto como puerco en el barro, anotándose otro beso más cada vez que puede y usando a las mujeres como juguete barato.

Yo no le había dado relevancia hasta ahora, ya que así era Mikado y Mikado es Mikado. A Mikado le tocaban las mujeres y a uno el estiércol; SI ES QUE uno andaba con suerte. En Kolkhoz todos lo conocían, y él nunca cambiaba; era una de las pocas constantes de la vida de las que uno podía tener verdadera certeza.

Sin embargo, hoy le tuve que preguntar algo. Esperé en la clase de inglés, antes de que sonara el timbre. Él se sienta en el puesto delante del mío. El brillo sedoso de su pelo a veces me encandila.

—¿Cómo aguantas ser compañero de patinaje con Azusa? —pregunté.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Mikado, dándose vuelta en su asiento. La admiradora que estaba tratando de bañarlo en alabanzas se enojó y se fue.

—Azusa. ¿Cómo la controlas?

Mikado me miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Juyza Shiratori —contesté.

—No veo el parecido.

(Lo cual es correcto, ya que pongo empeño en evitar parecerme a Azusa. Ando todo desgreñado, uso gafas y un abrigo que tiene toda la pinta de diabólico. Entre menos gente me asocie con ella, mejor.)

—Ella es insoportable, pero al parecer tú eres como piedra cuando se trata de manejar a las mujeres. ¿Cómo la manejas? ¿A puro beso y romance?

Mikado se puso pálido.

—¡NO! —dijo—. Por Dios, no, ¿AZUSA? ¿Romance? No. Desde luego que no. Azusa y yo somos solamente compañeros. Los dos somos expertos en artes marciales y brillamos como el oro sobre el hielo. Somos el Dúo de Oro.

—Así le dice ella a sus bubis. El Dúo de Oro —dije con una sonrisa media burlona, dejándolo digerir eso.

La sonrisa de Mikado se extinguió:

—Ehhm... Ella no inventó ese nombre, en realidad; no, yo lo inventé. Mera coincidencia, te aseguro. PUEDE que considere cambiarlo después. ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

—¿Cómo haces para llevarte con ella?

—Simple. No me llevo con ella, gracias a los dioses —dijo, haciéndome un guiño pícaro del ojo cuando sonó el timbre y el profesor indicó que la clase había empezado.

Tremenda ayuda me dio. Al menos sabía de seguro que no estaba romanticón con mi hermana... Aunque sin duda alguna era extraño que un reconocido ladrón de besos como él evitara a su víctima más cercana. Aunque por otro lado, conociendo a mi hermana, él tenía todo el derecho de tenerle miedo y evitarla, buena patinadora o no. El destino más horrible para un hombre sería convertirse en el juguete nuevo de Azusa, para que le pusieran vestidos y lo abrazaran y lo bautizaran George.

Pero esa no fue la parte ingrata. La parte ingrata fue cuando tocó leer en voz alta los trabajos acerca del libro.

El mío era completísimo, y cubría todas las bases. Para sacarse la nota máxima, A LO MENOS. La leí bien orgulloso, dado que era el mejor trabajo que había hecho para esa asignatura, y... Cero reacción. Toda la clase aburrida. Comprensible, ya que el material era más bien árido. Podía haber dejado pasar aquel desaire fácilmente.

Y entonces MIKADO se planta adelante. Su trabajo es dos páginas menos que el mínimo, pobremente escrito y con mal fundamento. Caca.

No obstante, lo lee a lo Capitán Kirk, haciendo poses cada vez posible, lanzándoles miradas de Ven a Mí a todas las mujeres de la clase. Están todas colgadas de sus labios, hipnotizadas con su voz. Una cae desmayada a media disertación. Él termina débilmente con una frase mal hecha y todos aplauden como condenados, causando que Mikado haga numerosas reverencias antes de sentarse.

No se merece tanta atención. No se la merece, pero la va a recibir; es el Niño Bonito, el rompecorazones juvenil que otorga el privilegio de mirar más allá de la gente imperfecta y verlo a él brillando magnificente, como una bola de discoteca en medio de la niebla. A mí no me queda más que ser arrasado a su paso, y quedar allí dando vueltas, aburrido y solo.

\- o -

6 de Enero

Conseguí el trabajo que había ido a ver. Industria alimenticia y de servicios, lo que era muy de esperarse... ¿Qué va a importar que yo sea un aspirante a ingeniero electrónico, con calificaciones cuasi perfectas? Soy adolescente, y por tanto he de freír hamburguesas. O, en este caso, atender mesas y freír okonomiyaki.

El lugar en cuestión es un restorancito llamado Ucchan. La dueña, Ukyo, pareció entender mi situación; me imagino que ya se había topado con mi hermana, o al menos había oído hablar de ella, incluso si iban a colegios distintos. (¡¿Un colegio sin Mikado Sanzenin ni Azusa Shiratori?! ¡De allá soy!).

—Te puedo ofrecer trabajo aquí a tiempo semicompleto —dijo ella—. Me está costando tener el local abierto cuando debería estar en clases. ¿Puedes trabajar en horas de colegio?

—No me incomoda —dije—. Me tengo que aparecer para los exámenes y listo. Los profesores ni saben que estoy. Además, asistir a Kolkhoz no es uno de los placeres de mi vida.

—¿Necesitas donde dormir? —preguntó.

Bien mirado, parece que sí debí haberme dado esa ducha antes de que me echaran del hotel... Olía a indigente. Parecía uno, también.

—A menos que lo que me pagues me alcance para un hotel, sí.

Así que me instaló en la trastienda, con un futón viejo, una toma de corriente y una de teléfono. Por mí, perfecto; mis únicas pertenencias eran mi computadora portátil aderezada con módem, y una mochila con libros del colegio y los CD que pude salvar.

A decir verdad, estoy empezando a echar de menos mi casa. Bueno, ya, ¡es chillona más allá de todo buen gusto, y qué! ¡Está gobernada por la Patrona Azusa, y qué! Técnicamente era mi casa. Ella todavía tenía mi equipo de disco láser y también mi balde con piezas para creaciones electrónicas. Un poquito de calefacción central siempre es rico en estas noches heladas de invierno, al lado de una bonita chimenea y una manta abrigada. Qué tiene de raro que me ponga sentimental.

Aún así, ya me comprometí con la vida autosuficiente. Aunque soy el mismísimo asco cocinando... Se notó de inmediato con los "okonomiyaki" que me tocó cocinar ocasionalmente hoy. No lo puedo evitar; Azusa o mi mamá siempre se encargaron de la cocina, y, pudiendo soportar las sobredosis de azúcar, yo estaba perfectamente contento viviendo de la comida que preparaban.

No... Estar pensando en mi antigua residencia no ayudaba para nada. Voy a tener que desprenderme de esos recuerdos, y punto. Después de todo, tengo un desafiante futuro que explorar, con un contenido muy bajo de Asuza.

\- o -

7 de Enero

Ukyo ve que se le van clientes producto de los abominables okonomiyakis que hago, y decide enseñarme a hacerlos como corresponde para evitar perder más concurrencia. Curiosamente, no estaba muy enojada. Yo esperaba que me pusiera de patas en la calle, pero en vez de eso se dio a la faena de enseñarme el arte del okonomiyaki. ¿Me habrían dado igual tratamiento en otro lado?

He descubierto que si lo abordo con una actitud muy mecánica (dividiendo la receta en pasos y movimientos), funciona bien, con un poco de concentración. Sin embargo, todavía valgo estiércol cocinando cualquier otra cosa. El okonomiyaki es el único platillo del menú, así que en eso, Cero Problema.

Ukyo parece ser bien simpática. Y no lo digo solo porque me esté dando albergue durante mi exilio de la Mansión Shiratori... Las únicas otras mujeres que me he topado en mi árida vida han:

SIDO AZUSA U OTRAS CLONES DE AZUSA EN LA FAMILIA SHIRATORI, a quienes ya he descrito con lujo de detalle.

TENIDO MIEDO DE MÍ O NO HAN QUERIDO TRATAR CONMIGO, ya que muy bonito que digamos no soy, y tengo bastante look de presidiario.

SIDO FANS DE MIKADO, lo que quiere decir que sólo tienen ojos para don 1 Por Ciento Grasa Corporal.

Por tanto, puedo concluir que asistir a Kolkhoz está menoscabando mi desarrollo social. Le he preguntado a Ukyo cómo hacerlo para matricularme en su secundaria (Furinkan), y mañana empiezo el papeleo. Si el papeleo se pone muy aburrido, entonces les hackeo la computadora de registro y me anoto ahí, y punto. No hay para qué importunarlos con formularios cuando puedo hacerlo directamente.

Hoy ayudé a Ukyo a cerrar el local, y hablamos del invierno y lo aburrido y solitario que es a veces. Ukyo no es tan depresiva como yo, pero da la impresión de que algo le falta... Como si hubiera en su vida un vacío inmenso que no se llena como debiera. Me pregunto si habrá algo en que yo pueda ayudar, como le debo el que me esté ayudando en esta porción tan mísera de mi vida.

\- o -

8 de Enero

Al parecer, Ukyo tiene prometido, lo que es curioso, porque nunca le vi ningún anillo. Un chico de trenza llamado Ranma entró hoy en el restorán con una chica bien bonita llamada Akane, los dos discutiendo mientras escogían una mesa. Les iba a ir a tomar el pedido, pero Ukyo se me adelantó y se ganó la propina antes de que yo pudiera ir.

—¡Ran-chan! ¡Qué lindo verte! ¡A ti también, Akane! —celebró ella, aminorando la voz al final de la frase.

—Lo de siempre, Ucchan —pidió Ranma, volviendo a alguna discusión con Akane.

Se me olvidan los detalles exactos; por como los oía, los dos estaban acostumbrados a interacciones como esa. Era algo bastante similar a Azusa y yo gritándonos... Aunque Azusa se hubiera hecho la llorosa y a esas alturas ya me habría quebrado a patadas.

En fin, me fui a la cocina, donde Ukyo estaba preparando un okonomiyaki que yo no había visto nunca.

—¿Y ese okonomiyaki? —pregunté—. No tiene los ingredientes que se usan siempre.

—¡Es para Ran-chan! Es su receta favorita de okonomiyaki.

—Bueno y, ¿quién es? —pregunté.

—¡Es mi prometido!

Eso me sorprendió, dado que nunca Ukyo nunca me había parecido de las románticas. Daba la impresión de ser demasiado centrada como para andar con ojos almibarados y velitas. No obstante, al lado de Ranma, se volvía pura alegría y risitas. Igual que esas películas de gente con doble personalidad. El mismo cuento. Ukyo se pasaba al estado de goce total, chispeante y feliz al lado de Ranma. Hoy fue como si alguien le hubiera echado en las venas un litro de glucosa.

Indagué un poquito más y me enteré de que Saotome tenía... —ojo con esto— no una, sino TRES prometidas y varias otras admiradoras. Tal vez trasladarse a Furinkan había sido mala idea; Mikado al menos usaba a las mujeres y después las desechaba, este tal Saotome tenía a tres mujeres en ascuas con la idea del matrimonio. La idea de pasar de Mikado a Ranma me parecía cada vez más como salirme de la sartén solo para caerme al fuego, cambiando un Niño Bonito por otro. Y uno peor, por lo visto.

Pero al final decidí que no iba a dejar que él me ahuyentara de Furinkan. La posibilidad de cambiar mi vida al cambiarme de colegio era demasiado poderosa para dejarla pasar, incluso si allí pasaba sin pena ni gloria, como de costumbre.

\- o -

9 de Enero

Le he estado empezando a producir curiosidad a Ranma, y este le ha preguntado a Ukyo (cuando no sabía que yo estaba oyendo) cuál era mi relación con ella. Típico de alguien mikadoesco preocuparse por los posibles competidores.

—¿Quién es el nuevo que tienes trabajando aquí? —preguntó, entrándole a su okonomiyaki del día. Akane comía el de ella en silencio.

—Un pobre chico que ha estado teniendo mala suerte —dijo Ukyo—. Es hermano de Azusa, al parecer.

—Uy —dijo Ranma—. Cierto, pobre.

En fin, como muestra un botón: no puedo escapar de mi apellido en ninguna parte. Aunque todavía no dilucido si la lástima que parece producir es suficiente para hacerme buscar otro trabajo. Puede que Ukyo me haya dado una buena mano, ¿pero era porque me creía capaz de hacer el trabajo, o porque sabía de mi hermana? Me gusta pensar que soy una persona útil, no un mártir. Aunque Akane reaccionó de manera diferente a mi apellido: rabia reprimida. ¿A lo mejor mi hermana le ha quitado alguna cosa?

Digo esto porque me habló cuando se iba yendo. Yo pensé que era para darme propina, de lo cual se había olvidado, pero al parecer ella tenía otra idea.

—¿Tú eres el hermano de Azusa, cierto? —me preguntó, lo cual es ridículo porque Ukyo ya se lo había dicho.

—Juyza Shiratori —asentí.

—Dile a la tonta de tu hermanita que se deje de estar tratando de meterse a mi casa. P-Chan es MÍO, no de ella.

Salió prestamente, llevándose a Ranma tirado de la trenza. Fuera lo que fuera P-Chan, me quedó clara la película. Azusa estaba en plena turbo-obsesión-por-algún-objeto. Cómo era capaz Akane de repelerla, no me lo explico. Cuando Azusa quería algo, típicamente lo conseguía. Lisa y llanamente, así era Azusa, y eso era lo que hacía. O Akane era superfuerte, superinteligente, o simplemente buenísima para defender sus posesiones de gente trastornada y linda.

Ese día volví a mi previo colegio (dado que los papeles del traslado tardarían 24 horas en procesarse) para terminar unas cuantas pruebas y ponerle candado a mi miserable existencia escolar allí. Una vez hecho eso... ¡Holaaa, Furinkan! Al final, volví al Ucchan a limpiar y a cerrar el local. Tuvimos la amigable charla acostumbrada.

—¿Quién es P-Chan? —le pregunté durante uno de los normales cambios de tema, mientras trapeaba el piso.

—¿P-Chan? —repitió Ukyo—. Un cerdo mascota que tiene Akane.

—Mascota. Eso lo explica.

—¿Hmm?

—Azusa. Le gustan las mascotas. Me echó de la casa para tener espacio para todas las que tiene. La que era mi habitación tiene un montón de jaulas vacías, en espera de llenarse, y un lindo papel mural con conejitos y patitos.

—¿Por eso no vives allá ahora? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Eso.

—¿Y cómo está ella, tan sola en la casa?

—No me interesa —dije, con movimiento de brazos ad hoc—. Si tantas ganas tenía de que todos se fueran, eso hicimos. Mi mamá y mi papá nos abandonaron porque no sabían cómo controlarla, y yo me fui porque no quería controlarla. Nosotros no encajábamos en su mundito tan kawaii. ¿Sabías tú que a veces les cae a patadas a los vecinos si no tienen el césped tan kawaii como el de ella? En el mundito de Azusa no puede vivir NADIE más que Azusa Shiratori.

Seguí trapeando el piso, con el silencio rebotando de ida y vuelta entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo lo haces, a propósito? —pregunté—. Ser autosuficiente, digo. Tú no tienes familia aquí, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —asintió Ukyo—. Me fui de mi casa para perseguir a Ranma.

—Tienes tu negocio, algo así como un prometido, y eres una persona normal, bien adaptada —sinteticé—. ¿Cómo te las arreglas? Yo apenas me salvo con las propinas.

—Pongo empeño —contestó Ukyo encogiéndose de hombros—. Eso sí, no es fácil. A veces una se siente sola, y esa es la razón por la que me alegro tanto cuando Ran-chan pasa por aquí a almorzar de vez en cuando. Echo de menos a mi familia, pero más echaría de menos a Ranma si me fuera derrotada a mi casa. Me las voy a arreglar aquí lo mejor que pueda, y voy a esperar que hasta que él por fin se case conmigo.

Ukyo se fue a su casa y yo me fui a la trastienda, y nos quedamos dormidos, con mucha distancia entre los dos.

\- o -

10 de Enero

Mi primer día en Furinkan. Asistí a todas mis clases, al haber Ukyo decidido que mi enseñanza era más importante que mi actividad laboral, por lo que dividimos equitativamente el trabajo. Muy aburrido, en realidad... Furinkan bien podía ser Kolkhoz, de no ser por el estilo distinto del reloj empotrado en el frontis. Todas estas secundarias se empiezan a parecer después de un tiempo, con los mismos tipos de gente y los mismos tipos de clases.

No me topé con Ranma ni con ninguno de los demás, pero algo he aprendido de la estructura social aquí... Hay un aspirante a samurai llamado Kuno, que es el escandaloso más grande de Furinkan, y su papá es un lunático con obsesión por Hawaii. Kuno tiene una hermana llamada Kodachi, con afición por las flores drogadas. Además, al parecer Akane Tendo recibe casi tanta atención como Mikado... Aunque ella la repele, lo que evita que se convierta en otra encarnación de Sanzenin. ¿Cómo es que hay gente con tanto montón de admiradores?

Abrí cuenta en el sistema del departamento de ciencia de Furinkan... juyza (arroba) toropelado (punto) furinkan (punto) edu (punto) jp. Yupi. Los servicios están bastante limitados, cosa que arreglé con algunos hackeos de emergencia para poder acceder a los MUD e IRC.

El trabajo hoy estuvo como de costumbre. Hablé un poco con Ukyo, serví okonomiyaki, hice el aseo, me conecté a la red y me acosté. Estoy empezando a caer en una rutina bastante agradable aquí, igual que en la cálida casa en que vivía, solo que mejor. Buena onda.

En una nota estilo Dimensión Desconocida, hoy en la calle vi un letrero de "Pare" moviéndose y caminando por la nieve recién caída. Salí a investigar, y se escapó. Eso podría explicar los recientes problemas de tránsito.

\- o -

11 de Enero

Me enteré de dos cosas interesantes hoy en el trabajo.

Una, Ukyo también tiene un admirador. No un "fan club" como Mikado, Ranma o Akane, sino que uno solo, y rechazado al más puro estilo _Atracción fatal_... Más como _El juego de las lágrimas_ , lo cual paso a explicar brevemente.

Todo empezó cuando noté que había en el local una planta demás, con todo y maceta. Se lo comenté a Ukyo, y ella prestamente subió a la planta a la espátula y la tiró disparada por la puerta, gritándole insultos. Insultos bien tremendos, unos que nunca imaginé diciendo a la recatada Ukyo; esta era ya la tercera personalidad de Ukyo registrada hasta la fecha. Estaba la Ukyo Normal, una chica simpática que vivía la vida día a día. La Ukyo de Ranma, una chica ansiosa por complacer, que lo mimaba como juguete nuevo. Ahora, la Ukyo de Tsubasa, una rugiente demonio de ira armado de espátula. Au.

Me tomé un descanso tardío para almorzar, y salí a ver lo que quedó de la planta, pero me encontré a una chiquilla mareada y tambaleante, con las piernas metidas dentro de una maceta.

Pasa lo siguiente: no es una chica, sino un travesti llamado Tsubasa, como ya mencioné. Al parecer, ÉL está enamorado de su "Ukyo-sama", y se viste raro para igualar el transformismo de ella. Yo en lo personal no advertí ningún travestismo en Ukyo... No porque no use falda va a ser amachada. Hay gente que no sabe apreciar la belleza natural y sin adornos, cuando hay adorables niñitas como Akane por todos lados.

Tsubasa se fue corriendo a buscar un disfraz mejor y yo volví al trabajo. Me imagino que Ukyo estaba demasiado fijada en ese tal Ranma para entendérselas con Tsubasa de otra manera que no fuera pegándole, ya que este era igual de persistente que Azusa..., aunque en una manera simpática, no de forma violenta. No creo que sea capaz de hacerle algo malo a Ukyo. Pero él no es para ella, portándose igual de fanático que los demás. Eso no es amor, es obsesión ciega.

Lo otro divertido es que me enteré de que Mikado tiene guardaespaldas personal. Él mismo se presentó conmigo, pero de manera tal de no decir absolutamente nada de su persona. Nombre, rango y número de serie fue todo lo que me dijo.

No era mucho mayor que yo, pero sin duda ya no tenía edad de colegio. Conté la cantidad de armas ocultas que llevaba en su chaqueta de camuflaje, sorprendido con el número de estas. Soy bastante bueno para identificar planes turbios a la legua, incluso si no capté el plan que me dejó sin casa. La petición de Chance era simple.

—Mikado solicita que vuelvas a tu casa —puntualizó.

—Ya estoy en mi casa —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—No aquí, zopenco, a la Mansión Shiratori. Azusa ha estado persiguiendo a Mikado para pedirle dinero, porque se le está acabando bastante rápido, y para evitar que ella se retire del Dúo de Oro, él ha tenido que estarle dando. Eso me recorta MI sueldo, y así la cosa No Anda.

—Bueno y, ¿que haces tú para él?

—Perdón, señor, eso es confidencial —declaró Chance—. Solo los datos mínimos. Sería beneficioso para todos los involucrados que tú volvieras a tu casa.

—¿Se lo preguntaron a Asuza?

—No creo que le moleste, después de las protestas iniciales. Con toda franqueza, Azusa no se puede encargar de los asuntos de la casa. Ya se viene la fecha de los impuestos y podría perder la casa si no ve una con ellos.

—Bien le vendría. —Exhibí una sonrisa apretada.

Chance pareció confundido.

—¿Qué, vas a dejar tirada a tu hermana cuando te necesita?

—Le estoy devolviendo la mano, eso es todo. Si tantas ganas tiene de que vuelva, que venga ella a pedírmelo. Tiene que retirar todo lo que me dijo antes de que yo retire nada de lo que le estoy haciendo.

—No seas tonto, Juyza, tú SABES que ella nunca haría eso.

—Entonces creo que tendrá que vérselas solita, ¿no? —dije—. ¿Se irá a quedar en la casa de su queridísimo San-chan cuando le quiten mi anterior e infeliz hogar? A ver si te gusta *esa* perspectiva.

Chance se puso histérico con aquello, pero no escuché su respuesta. Yo tenía clientes a quienes atender, y no iba a dejar sola a Ukyo para emprender ese ridículo retorno a un ridículo hogar.

\- o -

12 de Enero

Día aburrido. Las clases son igual de monótonas que antes, e igual de fáciles. No me molesta, ya que eso me permite trabajar más o descansar y desahogarme de la angustia del día. Presencié el pateamiento que Ranma le propinó a Kuno a la hora del almuerzo, lo cual fue muy ameno. Perdí cien yen apostándole a Kuno, con una chica de pelo castaño, lo cual no fue ameno.

Después del trabajo, Ukyo me preguntó qué había querido Chance el día anterior. Se lo dije, y ella pareció sorprendida por mi reacción.

—¿No deberías volver y ayudar a tu hermana? —me preguntó.

—Ukyo, ella me mandó a volar a MÍ. Mis papás también me abandonaron. Dudo que en estos momentos les deba nada de nada a ninguno —dije, terminando de limpiar una mesa—. Dame UNA buena razón por la que debería.

—Es lo que haría alguien responsable —dijo Ukyo—. Tú me preguntas cómo lo hago para vivir por mi cuenta, y siempre te he dicho que es mediante la responsabilidad.

—¿Qué, crees que tengo alguna obligación con ella? —pregunté.

—¡Pero claro que sí! Es tu familia.

—¿Abandonarías a Ranma para irte a tu casa si tus padres te lo pidieran? —pregunté.

Ukyo no me pudo contestar.

\- o -

12 de Enero

Ukyo me ha estado insistiendo que me vaya a mi casa. Se está preocupando, como colmo de lo increíble, por AZUSA, y se está empezando a enojar conmigo por sacudirme de encima a mi hermanita con tanta facilidad.

Preferiría no enfadar a Ukyo, en parte porque vi lo que le hizo a Tsubasa, y en parte porque no la quiero ver que se enoje tanto. No quería ser una piedra en el zapato para ella, así que traté de hacerle el quite al tema. Ella es muy persistente... Lo aprendió de años de cazar a Ranma, pese al factor nulo de éxito.

—Ya, supongamos que voy y hago el intento de volver y ella no me deja. ¿De ahí qué?

—Hazle frente. Si no le tiendes la mano, lo va a perder todo.

—Me va a descuadernar a patadas. Siempre lo hace. No me molesta, pero después de un tiempo esa rutina se pone latosa.

—Bueno... Razona con ella, entonces.

—¿Razonar? ¿Y cómo? RAZONAR con Azusa Shitatori. Ese sí que es un concepto revolucionario.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es establecer un espacio. ¿Cómo crees que hago para que Ranma me tome en cuenta entre todas las prometidas que tiene? Espacio. Hago notar mi presencia, incluso con la competencia acérrima que tengo. Nadie me puede sacar de su vida, y créeme, lo han intentado.

—Pero bueno y, ¿por QUÉ andas detrás del famoso Ranma ese? —pregunté—. Digo, sinceramente, tú eres una chica muy bonita, que podría tener una relación con cualquiera, aparte de Tsubasa. ¿Qué hace tan especial a Ranma?

—Ranma es el mejor hombre que conozco. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos muy niños... Es tierno, cariñoso, amable y tan kawaii...

—Estás hablando como mi hermana —refunfuñé—. Bueno, está bien, si tanto quieres que vuelva, vuelvo. ¿Estoy despedido?

—Claro que no. Todavía te hace falta una fuente económica, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. Por ESO trabajas aquí, después de todo.

No le había dicho que logré hackear la cuenta bancaria de mi papá hace cuatro días. No venía al caso en ese momento.

\- o -

13 de Enero, un viernes. Magnífico.

A decir verdad, me fue mejor de lo que creía posible. Azusa de primera había tratado de echarme a patadas apenas me vio, pero al fin logré hacerle entrar la verdad.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegue la fecha de los impuestos? ¿Cuando se te acabe lo de la despensa? ¿Cuando se tapen los retretes y la casa se venga abajo con un terremoto? —pregunté.

—...

—Exacto —dije, asintiendo—. Reconócelo, hermana, te hace falta alguien que se encargue de todas los deberes kawaiikune que exige la Mansión Shiratori. No quiero de ti nada más que techo y comida, y yo voy a contribuir con lo de la cuenta de papá y mi trabajo. Lo único que exijo es el comedor y la bodega de los vinos.

—¡Pero yo iba a usar la bodega de vino para mi Altar de Azusa! —dijo—. Ya puse dentro todos mis trofeos y obras de arte.

—Bueno, pues saca tus dibujitos. Yo no me voy a meter para nada contigo... La bodega de vinos está justo debajo del comedor, y es aislada. A prueba de ruidos, total. Lo único que necesito es un poco de espacio y tú a cambio puedes seguir tu vida de malcriada.

Ella despejó renuentemente la bodega de vino para mi uso personal. Traté de recuperar mi equipo de disco láser, pero se negó; pero sí le pude sacar mi estéreo, e hice reventar a los Nine Inch Nails por los altavoces toda la noche. Era uno de los tres CDs que me quedaban... _Pretty Hate Machine_ , _Justice for All_ y _Jar of Flies_. Ella me había tirado los demás en mi ausencia.

Así y todo, era bueno haber vuelto a casa. Ahora tenía un lugar para mí, más grande que la bodega del Ucchan, un futón mejor y un resto de paz y tranquilidad. Y seguía con mi empleo en el Ucchan, teniendo así lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Hogar dulce hogar. Viva, bravo, ajúa.

\- o -

16 de Enero

Uno se siente medio solo a veces, viendo desde el comedor los cielos grises que recubren a Nerima. He estado combatiendo eso con mis horas de trabajo por la tarde en el Ucchan, y con las conversaciones a la hora de cerrar el local. Azusa no se mete conmigo y yo no me meto con ella, saliendo únicamente para comer, a la escuela y al trabajo. La coexistencia ha sido, pues, lograda, y a decir verdad es mucho mejor bajo la Dictadura de Azusa que bajo la Dictadura de los Papás.

En realidad ya no necesito el trabajo en el Ucchan, ya que al parecer Papá o no se ha dado cuenta de mi intervención, o sí lo notó pero lo ve como una manera de evitar que lo metan preso por abandono. Por mí, perfecto. Estoy trabajando menos en el Ucchan... Solo lo suficiente para calificar como empleado a medio tiempo, y hacer un poco de vida social con Ukyo y los alumnos de Furinkan. No me viene mal.

Mikado se apareció hoy a practicar, con Chance a la zaga, quien hacía un buen trabajo de hacerse el sutil para colocar micrófonos. Miraba en todos las rendijas y rinconcitos, debajo de las mesas, pero de manera muy natural; "Uy, se me cayó la pistola", por ejemplo. Supongo que yo no le había parecido una persona observadora. Él no estaba siendo descuidado, nada más me había subestimado.

Mientras los patinadores estaban ocupados discutiendo la posesión de Keli, el nuevo cordón de patín de Azusa (cuyo dueño había sido Mikado hacía seis minutos) le hablé a Chance para charlar un poco.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

—Confidencial.

—No me vengas con eso. Buscas buenos lugares para poner micrófonos, ¿cierto?

Chance pestañeó.

—Claro que no —aseguró.

—No importa, te entiendo. Esa es la razón de tu trabajo, ¿no? Mikado me dijo hace un tiempo que no trata mucho con Azusa, así que te debe estar usando a ti para tenerla a raya.

—Entre otras cosas, sí —dijo Chance—. Detección adelantada de Azusa y maniobras evasivas. Mi cliente requiere interactuar con ella solamente cuando no existe otra opción. La ve como un serio impedimento a su vida social, según sus propias palabras.

—No hay para qué ponerle micrófonos a la casa, entonces. Si veo que Azusa sale a visitar a su San-chan, la paro o te mando una advertencia. ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena justo —dijo Chance, achicando los ojos—. ¿Y qué ganas tú con eso?

Gané con eso un nuevo CD de Nine Inch Nails. Lo escuché a todo reventar la noche entera y me relajé. Relajarse con los alaridos de música depresiva es fácil, una vez que uno se acostumbra.

\- o -

20 de Enero

Azusa llega todos los días a la casa con una herida nueva. No estoy preocupado, porque sé que la chiquilla siempre se está metiendo en camorras, pero al parecer está PERDIENDO, cosa que no es común. Después de volver del Ucchan a cenar aquí, le noté el brazo en cabestrillo.

—¡Esa violenta y horrible kawaiikune me hizo esto! —lloriqueó Azusa—. Me quitó a mi preciosa cerdita Charlotte, y he estado tratando de quitársela todo el mes.

—A ver, parece que me acuerdo de eso —dije, comiendo la galleta de azúcar que Azusa había horneado de postre—. Tú con Mikado se metieron en una pelea por un puerco el año pasado, ¿cierto?

—¡Charlotte! —asintió Azusa furiosamente—. Acepté entregarle a Charlotte, pero ahora último he estado echando tanto de menos a mi querida cerdita...

—Entiendo. Qué pena —mentí—. Hermana, tienes que echarle menos azúcar a las galletas. Hace tres noches que no duermo, quedo todo acelerado.

—¿Juyza-kun? —preguntó Azusa, batiendo las pestañas—. ¿Me podrías hacer un favorcito muy, pero muy CHIQUISISÍSIMO?

Sí, tenía que haber sabido que habría problemas cuando me empezó a tratar bien. Nunca antes lo había hecho; ¿por qué iba a empezar ahora? Así y todo, caí, y redondito.

Quiere que le vaya a buscar el puerco ese. Le dije que lo iba a pensar, pero eso era únicamente aplazar lo inevitable, porque cuando Azusa Shiratori quiere algo, lo obtiene. Por las buenas, por las malas, o mediante objetos contundentes, a la larga será suyo.

Si me resistía, se iba a largar a llorar, y una resistencia continuada resultaría en una pateadura y posiblemente que me volviera a echar de la casa. No sabía si Ukyo me volvería a admitir de refugiado en el Ucchan... Estábamos a todas luces en términos amistosos, sobre todo desde de que me dijo que yo ya no rehuía las responsabilidades, pero eso podía cambiar si me iba de la casa. Así que iba a tener que ir a buscar al ridículo marrano y punto.

El problema era CÓMO.

\- o -

21 de Enero

Si me tengo que rendir, me voy a rendir bajo MIS condiciones. Le dije a Azusa que le iría ir a buscar a su querida Charlotte si, y solo si, me compraba dos CDs para suplir en parte los que había tirado. La idea de que Azusa Shiratori, la niñita vestida de rosado y con vuelillos comprara un CD de Pantera me divierte mucho, y hace que todo este asunto se incline más a mi favor. Ahora no me estoy sometiendo a su voluntad, sino que la estoy doblegando a la mía.

Me fascina el poder. Es algo que rara vez tengo.

Ahora el problema es ir por el marrano. Era fin de semana y no tenía que presentarme en el Ucchan hasta las tres, así que me encaminé al Dojo Tendo so pretexto de recibir lecciones.

El sensei lloró a litros cuando anuncié que deseaba ser pupilo. Estimo que debí elegir otra manera de entrar a la casa, porque ahora esperaban que yo asistiera a múltiples clases; había esperado perderme entre los demás alumnos y largarme. Suerte la mía, era el único alumno. ¿Cómo es posible que el Sr. Tendo sea dueño de una casa en Tokio sin fuente estable de ingresos? Nerima a veces me anonada.

En fin, resulta que para las artes marciales soy igual de bueno que para cocinar. El producto de mis lastimeros empeños por pelear fue terminar de espaldas en el suelo con la cabeza dando vueltas durante cinco minutos por cada moquete.

En algún momento de la lección, entró Akane Tendo con un cerdito negro en brazos: P-Chan, si mal no recuerdo, también conocido como Charlotte por mi hermana querida. Solo me hacía falta un momento de descuido para agarrar al puerquito y salir volando.

La suerte me sonrió cuando el señor Tendo le solicitó a Akane practicar conmigo mientras iba a buscar hielo para mis surtidos moretones. Akane fue reacia en aceptar, dejando al cerdo en el piso del dojo mientras corría a buscar un traje de judo. La oportunidad PERFECTA.

Traté de agarrar al cochino y salir a todo escape, pero Akane volvió antes que yo pudiera salir disparado por la puerta. El marrano me mordió prestamente la mano, y Akane me atacó por tratar de robarme a su puerco. He ahí chica sobreprotectora. No me creyó mi excusa semitartamudeada de querer sacar a P-Chan a pasear, y me siguió dando con un mazo enorme que previamente no tenía.

Después de desmayarme, desperté para ver al señor Tendo, que regañaba a Akane por hacer puré a un alumno en lugar de irse un poco más suave. Ella pareció muy arrepentida, y no mencionó mi intento de secuestro porcino. El Sr. Tendo fijó una nueva clase a la que yo no planeaba asistir, y me fui al Ucchan.

Ukyo, tras partir directamente en dos un okonomiyaki producto de la sorpresa por mis heridas, aplicó vendajes en mis lesiones.

—¿Esa violenta de Akane te hizo esto? —preguntó, envolviéndome la frente con gasa.

—Sí. Me pilló tratando de robarme un puerco —dije.

—¿Trataste de robarle a P-Chan? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Azusa me lo exigió —contesté—. Au. No me punces ahí. Me voy a ganar unos CDs haciendo esto.

—¡Pero P-Chan ni siquiera ES de Azusa!

—Dícelo a ella —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros—. La propiedad es nueve décimos de la ley, según Azusa, a no ser que el objeto en cuestión sea propiedad de otra persona. Es un marrano, ¿quién soy yo para quejarme? Y en todo caso, yo creí que Akane te caía MAL.

—Si fueras buena persona, instarías a tu hermana a no robar la propiedad de otra gente —aseveró Ukyo.

—Eso sí que sería inútil —dije—. No te preocupes. Dudo que me pueda robar al cochino. Akane custodia al animalejo ese como al Santo Sudario. No hay cómo sacar al cochino de esa casa. Pero siempre que lo intente, Azusa estará contenta. ¿Qué puedo perder?

—Si logras llevarte al cerdo, Akane va a suponer que Ranma le hizo algo. Ya ha pensado eso, a fin de cuentas, y es muy posible que lastime a mi Ran-chan, cosa que quisiera evitar.

—A ver, espera. ¿Llevarme al marrano le produciría gran daño a Ranma?

Ukyo indicó que sí con la cabeza.

Hmmmm.

\- o -

22 de Enero

Creo que le voy a dar con tutti a este asunto de P-Chan. El incentivo fue la confirmación de Ukyo de que esto sería malo para Ranma. No quiero castigar a Ukyo, pero Ranma se merece algo de humillación por lo que le ha estado haciendo a ella. Todo aquel que tenga un cargamento de prometidas tan grande como él, y que maltrate a Ukyo dándole esperanzas falsas en vez de abandonarla o comprometerse, se merece la MALA VIDA. No le tengo mucha consideración a NADIE que le ponga los cuernos a Ukyo con tres mujeres.

No puedo pelear con él como lo hacen Kuno y los demás; no soy experto en artes marciales y jamás lo voy a ser, incluso si al parecer las artes marciales se usan para todo aquí en Nerima. Así que voy a usar el cerebro, único recurso real que tengo.

He aquí el plan. Estuve todo el día de hoy armándolo, dado que mis domingos nunca son muy activos. Azusa me mosqueó una sola vez para encargarme de las cuentas, pero logré volver a fraguar mi obra.

El primer paso es usar en mi beneficio el conocimiento que poseo acerca de los residentes de Nerima. No tengo las herramientas para hacer el trabajo adecuadamente, pero con un pequeño robo todo va a funcionar. Véase: el invernadero de la mansión Kuno, donde, según me enteré, la dama de la casa cultiva flores especiales que lo dejan a uno noqueado como tabla. Simplemente me robo unas cuantas, voy al dojo Tendo, tiro un ramo adentro y agarro al marrano mientras Akane está fuera de combate.

Resultará. Es muy simple y fácil de detectar, pero la clave es que nadie me conoce. Se esperan a Azusa, que es igual de sutil que un ladrillazo, pero no hay manera de que noten a un total desconocido entrando bajo un manto de oscuridad. Creo que puedo triunfar donde Azusa ha fallado, aunque sea solo en eso. La suerte me tiene que acompañar en esto.

Por primera vez, mi falta de reconocimiento será útil. Pobre Ranma. Nunca sabrá QUIÉN lo golpeó. Bueno, Akane lo va a golpear, pero él nunca sabrá por qué Akane lo hizo.

\- o -

22 de Enero

El día D.

D de Destrucción o Desgracia. Destrucción de los abusos de Saotome, o Desgracia, si Akane o la Srta. Kuno me asesinan a patadas.

Dado que estoy escribiendo esto antes de acostarme, te informo que la operación fue un éxito. He aquí los detalles más finos, para los registros históricos:

Me metí a la Mansión Kuno, so pretexto de estar vendiendo fotos de Akane. Me vino la idea cuando vi a la chica de pelo castaño, que me estafó con la apuesta de Ranma versus Kuno, pasándole a Kuno fotos de Akane y de una pelirroja, y recibiendo a cambio montos ridículamente elevados.

La puerta fue atendida por un tipejo parecido a un títere, llamado Sasuke, que al parecer es el guardaespaldas personal de Kuno. Corrió adentro a buscar efectivo, suponiendo que su amo querría mis fotos.

Me introduje al invernadero, abriendo la puerta con mi carné de estudiante. Me puse una máscara de gas barata; no tenía idea de cuán poderosas podían ser esas flores. Las flores eran todas negras, todas rosas, pero tenían nombres extraños escritos en unas tarjetitas... Unas paralizaban, o afectaban de una forma u otra. Las flores somníferas estaban al fondo.

Juntando un ramo escuálido de las flores, me dirigí a mi casa a desarrollar la siguiente parte del plan: un mecanismo de grúa. Yo de escalador no tenía nada, y necesitaba una manera fácil de entrar y salir del recinto Tendo.

Era una belleza, una verdadera maravilla de la ingeniería. Tan rara vez tengo oportunidad de construir máquinas y artefactos por razones que no sean el colegio, que estaba dichoso con el proyecto, y la idea de un Saotome vapuleado y CDs nuevos comprados por Azusa me daban todo el ímpetu. Tenía articulaciones robóticas interconectadas, diseñadas para soportar la carga de 01 pasajero más 01 puerco, capaz de plegarse y caber en mi mochila al presionar un botón.

(Lástima que no haya tenido tiempo de ir a la oficina de patentes... Los lavaventanas pagarían felices de la vida por este dispositivo).

El robo propiamente tal de P-Chan fue un mero trámite. Casi un trámite. Ranma despertó en el momento que me oyó instalando la grúa junto a la casa, y se me acercó de sorpresa.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, eh? —preguntó.

—Equipo para medición climática —le dije, extendiendo la grúa—. Parte de un proyecto científico. ¿Te molesta si lo instalo por aquí? No tardará mucho, y no voy a molestar a nadie.

—¿Te conozco? —me preguntó, mirándome detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

Su cara no daba señales de reconocimiento... Yo no era Kuno, no era Ryouga, no era Kodachi, ni ninguno de los que podían venir a apersonarse tan tarde, por lo que no era ninguna amenaza.

—No. Soy estudiante. Hazte un poco más atrás; la más mínima brisa afecta las mediciones.

Saotome retrocedió mientras yo preparaba la mismísima grúa que sacaría a P-Chan, Ranma obviamente no entendiendo su verdadero propósito. Al rato se aburrió y se fue. Esperé como una hora, hojeando una novela de Gibson hasta que fue seguro suponer que Saotome se había ido a acostar.

Me puse el arnés, y por control remoto me icé hasta la ventana de Akane a lo Peter Pan. Unas cuantas gotas de aceite en las bisagras de la ventana, y ya estaba en el marco sin NINGUNA detección. PerrrrFECTO.

Adentro se fueron las flores, aterrizando suavemente en su cama. Pegué las rosas entre ellas porque daba la impresión de que, si no, podían desparramarse y diseminar el lugar con pétalos; yo quería SACARLAS, sin dejar resto alguno. No creo que Kodachi las haya usado nunca de manera furtiva, pero yo tenía que hacerlo.

Akane siguió durmiendo. P-Chan, apretujado contra su pecho igual que un cojín, se despertó con el impacto cercano a él de las rosas, pero volvió a quedarse rápidamente dormido. Doblemente perrrrFECTO. (Pero suertudo el marrano, apretado así contra el busto de Akane. De haber sido humano, me lo podía imaginar sintiéndose muy apegado a ella en una manera distinta de la relación mascota-amo.)

Me desenganché del aparataje de la grúa y me metí al dormitorio, con los zapatos amarrados al cuello para prevenir todo sonido de infiltrado. El puerco fue extraído fácilmente, ya que Akane estaba dormida demasiado profundamente como para ofrecer protesta alguna. AFANADO. Listo.

La grúa protestó un poco bajo el peso añadido, pero se contrajo y me regresó rápidamente al costado de la casa. Plegué y guardé la grúa, y emprendí la retirada a la Mansión Shiratori.

Lo más probable era que Ranma recibiera un festival de patadas y que yo recibiera la satisfacción de tener un poco más de respeto por parte de Azusa. La vida no podía ser mejor. Nadie aparte de Saotome había salido perjudicado. En cuanto a P-Chan, bueno, no era más que un marrano; ¿a quién le iba a importar lo que sintiera ÉL?

\- o -

24 de Enero. ¡El día V!

Victoria al fin. Azusa despertó para encontrarse a P-Chan acurrucado en una de sus lindas y brillantitas jaulas en mi antiguo dormitorio. P-Chan despertó bastante enfurecido por esto, pero la jaula era irrompible; me había asegurado de eso. "Charlotte" se iba a quedar AHÍ.

—¡Lo lograste! —celebró Azusa, abrazando la jaula. P-Chan tenía un aspecto miserable, resignándose tristemente a su destino.

—Éjem —insinué.

—¡Muchitas gracias, Juyza-kun!

—Éjem.

—Nunca voy a olvidar esto. A lo mejor me puedes ayudar a traer otras cosas más que me han robado...

—¡ÉJEM!

—¿Sí? —preguntó, batiendo con toda lindura las pestañas.

—Mi CD. Pantera. Me lo prometiste —le dije—. Yo ya cumplí mi parte del acuerdo.

—P... ¡Pero yo no puedo entrar a esa Disquería El Tufo Radiactivo! —se quejó Azusa—. Es toda kawaiikune y llena de gente fea y hedionda.

—¿Y verdad que la vas a pasar TAN BIEN comprando ahí? —bromeé, sacándola de la habitación.

P-Chan me dirigió un rabioso "cuiii", así que le hice una bonita seña con el dedo medio.

Hacer que Azusa (nada menos que en su mejor vestido) comprara un álbum de chirriante rock metálico fue casi demasiado. Observé por la vitrina al dependiente mirar boquiabierto y pasarle el recibo lleno de confusión a la adorable niñita que compraba música mataperros.

Azusa no dijo nada, lo cual es bueno, porque la venganza se disfruta mejor en silencio. Le informé calmadamente que más le valía no contarle a nadie que sabía dónde estaba Charlotte si quería quedarse con ella, y ella indicó una callada afirmativa con la cabeza.

El Ucchan, por alguna razón, estuvo cerrado hoy.

\- o -

25 de Enero. Un mes desde que Mamá y Papá se fueron. Yupi.

Decidí trabajar desde temprano en el Ucchan para celebrar mi victoria sobre los poderes fácticos. Digo, aceptémoslo, yo era el rey de mi mundo: tenía poder sobre mi hermana, probada por su humillación en la disquería. Tenía poder sobre los Niños Bonitos, al haber metido a Ranma en un calvario. Era amo y señor de todo lo que mis ojos contemplaban, y me sentía más contento que el CARAJO, habiéndome rebelado contra todos los que me denigraban.

Llegué al Ucchan justo en el momento que Ukyo lo cerraba.

—¿No te enteraste? —me preguntó—. P-Chan desapareció. Akane le retorció el cuello a Ran-chan después de acusarlo de perder a su cerdo, y Ran-chan se está recuperando en la clínica del Doctor Tofu mientras Akane anda buscando a su mascota.

—¿Y por qué estás cerrando el local? —pregunté, señalando el letrero de "CERRADO".

—Voy a participar en la búsqueda. Hemos estado buscando desde ayer. Ojalá encontremos a ese cerdo, por el bien de Ran-chan.

—Ah, si el baka ese fue tan tarado para perder al puerco, que sufra —dije, antes de que Ukyo me diera con la espátula en la cabeza.

Eso sí fue raro. Todo el poder que yo detentaba se evaporó de un solo espatulazo... La PRIMERA VEZ que Ukyo me golpeaba. Ella siempre le pegaba a Tsubasa, pero nunca hasta el día de hoy me había levantado la mano a mí, su compañero y trabajador de confianza. Eso es capaz de desinflar un ego y dejarlo a uno reducido a moco.

—Ran-chan NO ES un baka —gruñó Ukyo—. ¡Retira lo que dijiste!

—Hrmmffhhg —me desdije, con la cara plantada en la tierra fría.

Ukyo me miró con desconfianza mientras yo me enderezaba.

—Juyza, ¿TÚ no sabrás lo que le pasó a P-Chan, o sí?

—Por supuesto que no —dije—. ¿Por qué iba a saber yo?

—Porque me decías que lo ibas secuestrar, por eso —acusó Ukyo—. Es como para sospechar.

—Ah. Eso. No, decidí que era imposible y tiré la toalla. A Azusa no le gustó mucho, pero no me interesa.

¿Me lo habrá creído...?

Me uní al equipo de búsqueda, formado más que nada por Akane, sus hermanas, Ukyo y algunas otras personas de Nerima que yo no había visto antes. No encontramos mucho, ya que no revisamos la casa de Azusa... Qué raro. ¿Tal vez porque ella no se había proclamado dueña del puerco no lo habían buscado allí?

Ukyo de verdad, verdad, estaba poniendo empeño para encontrar al cochino. Yo no entendía por qué. El daño ya estaba hecho, Ranma había sido pateado, y no había vuelta. ¿No debía ella estar junto al lecho de él, rezando por que su Amo se mejorara, como buena esclavita de Ranma? ¿O acaso creía ella que con esto lo ayudaba más?

No hacía falta hacer aseo al Ucchan, así que me fui a mi casa después de la búsqueda, sin hacer caso de los atormentados chillidos y los "oink" provenientes del Cuarto de Mascotas, mientras revisaba mi mail.

\- o -

26 de Enero

Dos cosas importantes a tomar en cuenta, una considerablemente más importante que la otra. La primera es que he estado enjundiando más la seguridad de la casa, para evitar que nadie localice aquí a P-Chan, con un poco de ayuda por parte de Chance, que se ofreció de voluntario bajo inusitadas circunstancias.

Mikado pasó por aquí a buscar a Azusa para la práctica semanal, con Chance a la siga para prevenir que Azusa se interpusiera contra las potenciales víctimas besables de Mikado. Mikado, a decir verdad, no había cambiado mucho desde que mandé a Kolkhoz al diablo, siendo todavía una de las constantes del universo. Eso en cierto modo era algo tranquilizador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Chance, mientras yo luchaba con la perilla de la puerta.

—Instalando una cerradura más buena —dije.

—Hmmff. Estos civiles. Si quieres asegurar la casa, lo estás haciendo todo mal.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Estás tratando de evitar que la gente de dentro salga o que los de fuera entren?

—Emmm..., las dos cosas, si es que puedo.

—Ese vulgar pestillo de los "Hágalo usted mismo" no sirve para ninguna de las dos. Lo que te hace falta son unos sensores de perímetro con alarmas conectadas, unos cuantos reflectores de búsqueda, y vidrios blindados.

Con una velocidad que desafiaba al más rápido servicio de entrega de ramen a domicilio, Chance tuvo pululando por mi casa a una decena de otros similares militaroides, instalando blindajes caedizos sobre las ventanas, y discretas cerraduras magnéticas de código triple en las tres puertas de la galería. Azusa y Mikado se habían ido a patinar, mientras Chance dirigía a los del ejército, convirtiendo la Mansión Shiratori en la Fortaleza Shiratori.

—Bien, ahora tienes alarmas en todas las entradas y salidas principales, cerradura con reconocimiento de ADN en todas las puertas del piso de arriba, y paneles de metal descendentes en cada ventana —dijo Chance—. AHORA tu casa está segura. Si quieres puedes terminar de instalar el pestillo, pero creo que ahora sería medio inútil...

—Gaah —agradecí, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar a que mi casa hubiera sido transformada a Fortaleza del Terror en dos horas.

—Su cuenta sería un millón de yenes —dijo él, pasándome un recibo—. Pagaderos a la Organización Lazarus.

—Ponlo a la cuenta de Mikado —sugerí—. Creo que esto cuenta como Medida de Prevención Anti-Azusa.

Chance sonrió muy despacio.

—Excelente idea, señor. Disfrute su nuevo sistema. Voy a dejar el manual en el comedor, junto al control remoto.

Caramba, cómo me esperaba que "San-chan" tuviera la plata para cubrir todo eso. Pero bueno, ESO no tenía importancia. Esto era lo importante.

—¡Juyza-kun! —llamó Azusa desde el vestíbulo, mientras yo trataba de sacar furtivamente mi equipo de disco láser. Habían pasado unas horas desde que ella había llegado de la práctica—. Charlotte se está poniendo hediondita, ¿la puedes bañar mientras salgo?

—¿Para dónde vas? —le pregunté por reflejo.

—¡Voy donde San-chan a tomar tecito! ¡Chao! —llamó Azusa, saliendo.

Me lancé hasta el Control Remoto SeguriHogar, pero ella ya había salido antes que yo pudiera cerrar. Me encogí de hombros, y le mandé a Chance una advertencia telefónica. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Cogí la conveniente jaula portátil de "Charlotte", y me abrí paso por las cerraduras dobles de ADN entre el Cuarto de Mascotas y el Baño. Tal vez esto estaba siendo un poquito MUCHO... Decidí leer el manual y apagar algunos de los sistemas menores después de terminar esta tarea.

Llené la tina con agua tibia. P-Chan entró en pánico ante la vista del agua y pataleó como enajenado en su jaula, pero logré forcejear hasta inmovilizar la jaula, y la metí entera al agua. Me imaginé que un par de remojadas era suficiente; para qué estarlo restregando.

Sucedieron dos cosas.

Una, P-Chan se esfumó. No tenía idea de que los puercos fueran solubles en agua.

Dos, un extrañísimo tipo en pelotas, con una pañoleta en la cabeza, saltó de la tina. Yo pensé "Cáspita, un extrañísimo tipo en pelotas con una pañoleta en la cabeza acaba de saltar de la tina". Tú también pensarías lo mismo en semejante situación. No creo que Chance haya tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de asaltantes entrando por las cañerías.

Me empezó a estrangular ipso facto, lo cual no fue agradable, pero al final se cansó de eso y trató de echar la puerta abajo. No le resultó gracias a la cerradura de ADN, la cual yo tal vez desactivaría después, pues no deseaba que los invitados que necesitaran el baño se quedaran ahí encerrados para toda la vida. Por ahora, fue efectiva en dejar al tipo dentro.

—¿Adónde se fue P-Chan? —le pregunté, pero él no me dio bola y siguió intentado con la puerta.

Al fin se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba, y le hincó un dedo, pegando un grito acerca de puntos de explosión. No creo que haya pasado lo que él esperaba que pasara, porque se quedó ahí con el dedo puesto contra la puerta de acero revestido en roble, con cara de confundido.

Acto seguido, me agarró y me ordenó abrir la puerta. Yo lo hice con mucho gusto, y le conseguí en el intertanto algo que ponerse para que no anduviera por la casa con el culo al aire.

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿me puedes decir dónde quedó P-Chan? —solicité.

—Yo... Lo tengo yo —dijo el muchacho—. Ustedes no tienen derecho de capturar y torturar así a pobres cerditos. ¡¿Tienes idea de los HORRORES que tiene tu hermana en ese Cuarto de Mascotas?! ¡Ridículos vestiditos de muñeca! ¡Biberones con lodo! Y sus abrazos..., aplastantes hasta romper las costillas...

—Usted sí que es fanático de los marranos, amigo —comenté.

El muchacho apretó más la llave de cuello y me guió hasta la puerta principal.

—Ábrela —ordenó.

Desde mi incómodo ángulo, alcancé la cerradura, y la puerta se abrió. El chico salió disparado rumbo a la noche, gritando algo acerca de reunirse con su querida Akane. Si quería ir donde los Tendo, se fue por donde no era, pero ya se había perdido de vista antes de que pudiera advertírselo.

Raro el tipo. Pero, si se había llevado a P-Chan, yo podía estar en problemas. Mi "juá juá" en la cara de Ranma llegaba a su fin, pero ahora tenía que vérmelas con Azusa.

Azusa llegó poco después con un nuevo collar para Charlotte (que parecía sacado de un campo de concentración) y armó la trifulca del milenio cuando en vez de puerquito se encontró una jaula mojada y vacía.

—Oye, a mí no me mires, un orate en pelotas vino y se lo llevó —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Se me tiró encima en el baño, me echó un sermón y se largó. Parece que era activista de los derechos animales o algo así.

—¡Tráemela! —exigió Azusa—. ¡Charlotte es mía! ¡La quiero, la quiero! ¡Tráeme a Charlotte!

—DOS CDs —dije—. Y eso es solo para PENSARLO.

—¡Yo no quiero volver a esa tienda!

—Hasta ahí llegó tu marrano, entonces. —Me volví a encoger de hombros.

Azusa decidió consultarlo con la almohada, y yo también. Con el escándalo, me olvidé de visitar el Ucchan.

En retrospectiva, me pregunto si... Bueno, suena ridículo, pero francamente he oído cosas más raras: ¿Sería P-Chan ese mismo tipo en pelota disfrazado? En serio. El chico no podía haber entrado por el desagüe, así que ¿cómo se metió aquí? ¿Teletransportación?

Pero no importa; el puerco ya no está, de una manera u otra. El daño ya está hecho. Después podía investigar el asunto de los hombres-marrano, si había tiempo.

\- o -

27 de Enero

Hoy visité a Ranma en el hospital, acompañando a Ukyo. Ella quería estar a su lado ahora que P-Chan había aparecido misteriosamente... Como los puercos no hablan, yo estaba a salvo, pero si el individuo en pelotas aparecía (o resultaba que el marrano era ÉL) me podía ver en una situación peliaguda. Procuré mantener cortitas y apretaditas mis respuestas a cualquier pregunta en relación a dicha situación.

Ranma en realidad no estaba tan herido... Ya ha sobrevivido antes a peloteras con sus otras prometidas, y siempre pierde al marrano. Es algo bastante común, al parecer. Pero por alguna razón el Doctor Tofu se deschavetó completamente y terminó quebrándole a Ranma un brazo y tres costillas mientras le examinaba el cuello. Los Tendo habían ido de visita en aquel momento... Raro que el doctor haya elegido ese instante para chalarse, justo cuando había cantidad de testigos. Normalmente parece un médico muy amable.

Ranma me reconoció como al sujeto del experimento climático, y Ukyo le dijo mi verdadero nombre, pero Saotome no hizo la conexión. Ukyo estaba empezando a sospechar, pero yo desvié discretamente la conversación cada vez que empezaba el tema.

—¿Ya volvió ese cerdo ridículo? —preguntó Ranma, incorporándose dolorosamente en la cama.

Ukyo asintió:

—Apareció anoche. Creo que PUEDE que se haya perdido y nada más.

Ranma soltó un suspiro de alivio:

—Gracias al cielo. Es raro que se salga en plena noche, aplastado debajo de Akane. ¿No se lo habrá robado alguien?

—Tengo pistas —dijo Ukyo, sin mirar en dirección a mí—. Lo voy a investigar y te aviso. ¡Akane se va a tragar sus palabras por acusar a mi Ran-chan de perder a su puerco idiota!

Ukyo no chorreaba felicidad ese día. Traté de charlar al respecto con ella, en el camino de regreso al local.

—¿Por qué crees que hayan secuestrado al puerco? —pregunté.

—Ran-chan tiene razón; P-Chan no se hubiera escapado en plena noche. Tal vez se lo llevó alguien que se quería vengar de Akane, o tal vez tenía un fetiche por los cerdos... Nerima es un lugar muy raro.

—Me lo dices a mí —dije yo—. Yo que creía que me iba a librar del circo trasladándome a Furinkan. Difícil. Pero igual, es un circo más divertido, en vez de dar miedo.

—¿Te gusta aquí, cierto? —preguntó ella, abriendo la puerta del local (ya que nuestra caminata nos había hecho llegar allí).

—Claro que sí. El Ucchan es un lugar estupendo —dije—. Tienes un restorán excelente.

—No, yo lo decía por Furinkan.

—¿Hmm? Ah, eso. Sí, es buena onda también. He estado bien contento ahí.

—¿No es muy aburrido?

—¡Para nada!

—¿Y te gusta la comida del Ucchan, cierto?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Y te pago lo suficiente aunque no trabajas muy seguido, verdad?

—Pero claro.

—¿Y P-Chan se escapó hoy de la casa de Azusa, cierto?

—Así es —afirmé.

Preparar las patas. Meterlas hasta atrás.

Ukyo entró al local y cerró la puerta por dentro.

\- o -

28 de Enero

De nuevo empezó la nieve. ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar este tiempo infame? Algunos sostienen que la nieve es una hermosa y maravillosa manifestación meteorológica, con la que se pueden hacer monigotes de nieve y tirarse en trineo y pasarlo bien. Yo digo que es helada, mojada, pegostiosa y que no deja andar.

De verdad que armé la grande. Suponía que en estos momentos Ukyo ya debía haber repartido la noticia de que yo era el responsable por el robo de P-Chan. Traté de golpearle la puerta anoche cuando me dejó fuera, pero ella hizo oídos sordos al ruido. Las llamadas telefónicas no fueron atendidas. Los faxes no fueron contestados. Traté de mandarle un mensaje con una flecha, pero la cuerda del arco se me rompió. La muchacha había cortado de un espatulazo todas mis líneas de comunicación, dándome la peor de las leyes del hielo por mi traición.

Así pues, intenté con el mail. Ella tenía una cuenta, rara vez usada, pero sí leía su correo cuando el colegio y el trabajo se lo permitían.

 ** _PARA: Ukyo (arroba) cocina (punto) furinkan (punto) edu (punto) jp  
_ _DE: juyza (arroba) toropelado (punto) furinkan (punto) edu (punto) jp_**

 ** _Perdóname por la embarrada que hice. Ya sé que suena patético, pero es verdad, y no lo volveré a hacer. Por favor no me odies. De verdad no quiero que me odies._**

 ** _EOF_**

No puedo cancelar el mensaje, incluso si era el bodrio más desnutrido y lastimero que yo jamás haya plasmado en bits y bytes. Mandar otro mensaje se vería un poquito como de psicótico. Todo lo que puedo hacer es rezarle a los dioses para que le llegue la carta y que me hable de nuevo.

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? No sé. Pero Ukyo era la única persona con la que yo tenía contacto regular y saludable en mi nuevo colegio, y no quería perder eso. Ella me podía despedir y decir que no me quería ver, pero yo no quería que no me hablara. Eso era horrible, pensar que ella pudiera tener una infinidad de pensamientos anti-Juyza hirviéndole en la cabeza, y yo no podía oír ninguno. Si me gritaba, me insultaba y me mataba a patadas, no me importaba; moriría, pero ella por lo menos me HABLARÍA, CARAJO.

\- o -

29 de Enero

Ukyo todavía no contesta mi correo. El colegió cerró por la nieve. Estoy revisando el mail cada diez minutos.

\- o -

30 de Enero

El colegio sigue cerrado y los juguetitos de Chance están demostrando no estar aislados. Azusa ya se ha quedado atrapada en su Cuarto de Muñequitas, y tuve que forzar la puerta con un palo. Usé el control remoto para apagar todos los sistemas; ya perdí lo que estaba protegiendo y quedé en la deshonra. Incluso si alguien saqueara todas las galerías de Azusa, no me importaría. Sería solamente más dolor que se añadiría al cúmulo de dolor ya existente.

Sigo revisando el mail. Consideré ir al Ucchan, pero no me atreví.

\- o -

31 de Enero

Estoy empezando a preguntarme qué estará haciendo Ukyo en estos momentos. La vislumbro en la casa de Ranma, haciéndole de esclava mientras él lo disfruta, hablándole del baka Juyza, y de cómo este casi le había hecho creer que era un buen tipo. Tal vez hasta se esté aprovechando de ella...

Bueno, YA, eso es un tanto exagerado. Lo más probable es que ella esté atendiendo el local, no instalada al lado de Ranma. Necesito una dosis sólida de realidad en la forma de un mail, o me voy a chalar. Ando a patadas conmigo mismo por causa de esto, pero no siento el impulso de dejar de hacerlo, porque me late que me lo merezco.

\- o -

1° de Febrero

Nuevo mes, yupi. Bravo.

Algo anda mal. Según _finger_ , Ukyo leyó su correo, pero no he recibido respuesta. ¿Se lo habrá comido el servidor? ¿Lo habrá leído y luego borrado, ignorándome? ¿Qué pasaba?

No podía soportar la tensión. Tenía que verla, aunque no me mirara. Caminé por la nieve, siguiendo la ruta de todos mis días hacia el Ucchan.

El negocio andaba lento, ya que la mayoría de la gente estaba recogida en sus casas, enclaustrados con calefacción central y chocolate caliente. Y ahí estaba yo, luchando contra los elementos para visitar a una mujer que tal vez me pegaría un espatulazo y declararía muerta y enterrada nuestra relación un tanto extraña. Pero quería oírla hablar, enfrentando o no mi fin. Por lo menos oír que me proclamara un baka, y terminar con todo.

Abrí la puerta de manera tal de no hacer sonar la campanilla puesta arriba. Ukyo estaba ocupada detrás del mostrador, contando los yenes de las escasas ganancias del día cuando yo entré.

—Hola —saludé con una seña débil.

Ukyo levantó la vista, luego la volvió a bajar.

—Creo que recibiste mi correo —dije, no haciendo caso del que ella no me hiciera caso—. Si no lo viste, déjame decirte que de verdad lamento haberme llevado a P-Chan. Sabía lo que le iba a pasar a Ranma, y lo hice igual, incluso cuando me dijiste expresamente que no lo hiciera. Ya sé que soy excremento y que ya no merezco este trabajo, pero al menos me gustaría oírte decirlo. Decir lo que sea, en realidad.

—Estás despedido —dijo, sin levantar la mirada.

—Bien —suspiré, y exhalé por fin—. Me alegra oírlo.

—Aunque puedo entender por qué lo hiciste —dijo ella, levantando la vista. Ojos pardos...

—¿Sí? —contesté, invitándola a seguir.

—Todos saben lo cargosa que es tu hermana. Seguramente no te quedó más alternativa, y sé que no te gusta discutir con ella... Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho. En realidad no estoy muy enojada. Nada más... me siento traicionada.

—¿No estás enojada?

—No mucho. Tú eres buena persona, Juyza, yo sé que no harías nada así por maldad.

—¡Pero sí lo hice! —dije—. Tal vez me mates después de lo que te voy a decir, pero tengo que hacerlo, Ukyo. Mira, yo no lo hice por una lucha de poder contra mi hermana y nada más; yo quería hacerle un poco de daño a Ranma. Yo SABÍA lo que iba a pasar, y me gustó la idea.

—¿Hacerle daño... a Ran-chan? —preguntó Ukyo, confundida—. ¿Por que ibas a querer eso?

—¡Porque mereces más que él, por eso! —grité, pateando una maceta cercana, la cual chilló de dolor.

Ukyo hizo una pausa para tomar a Tsubasa y catapultarlo puertas afuera, y luego me indicó que continuara.

—Francamente, el tipo tiene tres prometidas y da toda la impresión de no querer elegir a ninguna. Y ahí estás tú, siguiéndolo, con todas las esperanzas, y tratando de complacerlo mientras él evita comprometerse o rechazar a nadie a como dé lugar. Eso es una cosa horrible, y te tiene que estar haciendo pedazos tener que vivir así. ¡Cualquier hombre que te haga ESO se merece un mundo de dolor, una vida de sufrimiento! Tú tratas de hacerlo feliz cuando sus otras prometidas abusan de él, y parece que a él no le importara. Para él, tú no eres más que su linda prometida Ucchan, y nada más. Tú mereces más que él.

Ukyo esperó, asimilando aquello.

—¿Terminaste? —me dijo.

—Sí. Si me quieres destruir, adelante. Ya dije lo mío, y me puedo salir de tu vida si quieres. Nada más dilo.

Se puso a reír.

No lo podía creer; se estaba riendo. Riéndose de mi desdicha y de la suya. Negó con la cabeza, y le noté lágrimas al borde de los ojos, la primera vez que veía llanto en Ukyo. Ukyo, la sensata, siempre paciente, siempre calmada, esperando los raros momentos en que Ranma entraba en su vida.

—Ay, Juyza-kun. Eres tan observador, pero simplemente no ves la situación completa —dijo, secándose un poco la cara con el delantal—. Yo sé que Ranma vive en la indecisión, y que tal vez nunca va a salir de ahí. Ya sé que puede que no me elija a mí para que sea su esposa, pero yo lo quiero igual por ser quien es. Él trae a mi vida una luz que rara vez tengo, y yo atesoro esos momentos.

—Una luz que te quita cada vez que la ofrece —gruñí.

—Pero yo vivo para esos momentos, Juyza. Aunque nunca lo pueda tener, al menos tendré los momentos en que estuve junto a él, y puedo recordarlos con cariño. Yo quiero que él sepa que lo amo, elija a quien elija o lo que haga en el futuro, y que con estar junto a él a mí me basta. Voy a tratar una y otra vez, porque incluso si la meta es inalcanzable, lo importante es el esfuerzo por llegar.

—Pero ¿no es una causa vacía? ¿Sin sentido? ¿Una pérdida de tiempo? Digo, vivir por determinados momentos en tu vida, teniendo perfectamente claro que tal vez nunca toques nada más...

—Cada una hace lo que puede. Akane, Shampoo y yo. La que gane al final, ganará, pero todas tendremos una parte de él aquí —dijo, indicando su corazón—. Entiendo que tú quieras venganza, pero yo no tengo ningún problema con esto que te digo. Tal vez porque no me ves tan contenta cuando él no está, crees que soy infeliz, pero, en serio, no lo soy. Me gusta mi vida y no quisiera vivirla de ninguna otra manera. Estoy donde quiero estar en este momento.

—¿Entonces no me quieres destruir por hacerle daño a tu Ran-chan?

—Si destruyera a todos los que le hacen algo a Ran-chan, habría una pila de muertos tan alta como la torre del reloj de Furinkan. —Ukyo se rió—. Él tiene muchos enemigos. Por eso no puede elegir, en realidad; está amarrado con nosotras y eso también lo amarra a varias muertes muy feas. De verdad que a veces me da lástima.

—¿Qué hago, entonces? —pregunté—. Yo aquí esperaba mi defunción, y me sorprende lo clemente que te encuentro. Estoy confundido.

—Sigues despedido, por supuesto —dijo Ukyo—. En serio, no tienes para qué fingir que te hace falta el dinero. Ya sé lo de la cuenta de tu papá.

—¿En serio?

—Tú mismo me lo dijiste..., con detallitos, cosas dichas al pasar. He llegado a conocer muchas cosas de ti, Juyza. No tienes por qué hacer como que no tienes dinero solo para venir a charlar conmigo. Yo siempre hablo con los clientes.

—¿Cómo quedamos tú y yo, entonces? —pregunté. La verdadera pregunta.

—¿Alguna vez hubo un "tú y yo"? —preguntó Ukyo.

—No sé, en realidad. Digo, he estado mostrando todos los signos de amor con ojos de cordero, pese a mi total falta de creencia en ese concepto. He hecho idioteces en tu nombre y he lamentado lo que hice debido a tu reacción. Creo que me estoy pareciendo a Tsubasa.

—No, mentira. Él está obsesionado. Tú eres un amigo atento, Juyza. Eso no es malo.

—Amigo —repetí.

—¿Te molesta que te diga así? —preguntó ella.

—No... La verdad, no. Tú eres una persona maravillosa, Ukyo, pero no creo poder dar lo que tu Ran-chan puede. Aunque eso no significa que me importes menos. Me engañaría si creyera ser la persona indicada para ti, pero no voy a salir de tu vida. ¿Qué más queda que una buena amistad para reunir todos esos requisitos?

—¿Amigos, entonces? —preguntó ella, extendiendo una mano.

—Amigos —repetí, dándole un firme apretón de manos—. No me vendría mal una buena amiga.

—Bueno, amigo, pues ten la tranquilidad de que no le conté a Akane de tus aventuras porcinas —dijo Ukyo.

—¿No se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?

—Ya hay demasiada gente por aquí con enemigos mortales. No hay razón para que yo te dé uno. Ya tienes suficientes problemas como para estar teniendo más.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Pues.. Gracias... Ucchan.

—De nada —rió ella—. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

Después de eso, la conversación derivó hacia las cosas acostumbradas: películas recientes, el negocio, el caos que rodea y ata a los nerimenses a esta tierra como pegamento ultrapoderoso. Las acostumbradas cosas y asuntos, asuntos y cosas, dos buenos amigos charlando como siempre lo habían hecho.

Yo estaba contento con todo. Después le ayudé a cerrar el local, revisé mi mail (vacío), y me fui a dormir.

\- o -

15 de Febrero

No han pasado muchas cosas estrambóticas. Bueno, sí, bastantes, como esa espada antigua que Azusa me hizo ir a robar (y que yo por mi parte devolví al dueño por el doble de CDs que Azusa ofrecía), y el extraño asunto de los tallarines encantados que Ukyo tuvo que evitar que Ranma comiera. P-Chan seguía con Akane, nunca más volví a ver al raro chico desnudo, y Chance y yo intercambiábamos datos de Prevención Anti-Azusa.

El tiempo ha estado horrible y las tareas del colegio han sido repugnantes, y en general la vida ha sido un torrente caótico de malentendidos y estrapalucios. La vida a veces era estiércol, y en otras era muy buena onda, y todo andaba como siempre.

Creo que voy a dejar hasta aquí este diario, ya que me he instalado en una rutina. Igual que en mi rutina de dolor en los días de la Dictadura Familiar de Azusa, y mi breve incursión en la industria de comida rápida, estoy una vez más cómodamente en el ciclo interminable. Me meto en contubernios con Azusa, Chance mantiene a Mikado a salvo de ella, charlo con Ukyo cuando puedo, y Ranma sigue siendo el individuo más desafortunado del planeta. (Lo he empezado a respetar un poco más, con las historias que me cuenta Ukyo de su comportamiento y sus problemas. Y yo que creía que el fatal era yo). En general, este es un ciclo y una rutina a la que me puedo acostumbrar, y una en la que espero estar durante mucho tiempo.

Sí. Mucho tiempo.

\- o -

TEMA FINAL: _Welcome to Paradise_ , de Green Day

 _Dear Mother, can you hear me whining?_  
 _It's been three whole weeks since I have left your home._  
 _This sudden fear has left me trembling,_  
 _'Cause now it seems that I am out here on my own..._  
 _And I'm feeling so alone..._

[Madre querida, ¿me oyes llorar?  
Ya hace tres semanas me fui de tu casa.  
Este miedo repentino me hace temblar,  
Porque no tengo a nadie aquí fuera...  
y siento tanta soledad...]

 _Pay attention to the cracked streets and the broken homes_  
 _Some call it slums;_  
 _Some call it nice!_  
 _I want to take you through a wasteland_  
 _I'd like to call my home_  
 _Welcome to paradise!_

[Mira las calles agrietadas y hogares destruidos  
Algunos le dicen mísero;  
¡Algunos le dicen bonito!  
Te quiero pasear por un basural  
Al que quisiera llamar mi hogar  
¡Bienvenida al paraíso!]

 _A gunshot rings out at the station_  
 _Another urchin snaps and left dead on his own._  
 _It makes me wonder why I'm still here_  
 _For some strange reason,_  
 _It's now feeling like my home,_  
 _And I'm never gonna go..._

[Resuena un disparo en la estación  
Otro chico muerto tirado allá.  
Me hace preguntarme por qué sigo acá  
Por cierta extraña razón,  
Ahora lo siento como mi hogar,  
Y no pienso irme nunca más...]

 _Pay attention to the cracked streets and the broken homes_  
 _Some call it slums;_  
 _Some call it nice!_  
 _I want to take you through a wasteland_  
 _I'd like to call my home_  
 _Welcome to paradise!_

[Mira las calles agrietadas y hogares destruidos  
Algunos le dicen mísero;  
¡Otros le dicen bonito!  
Quiero pasearte por un basural  
Al que quisiera decirle hogar  
¡Bienvenida al paraíso!]

(solo)

 _Dear Mother, can you hear me laughing?_  
 _It's been six whole months since I have left your home._  
 _It makes me wonder why I'm still here_  
 _For some strange reason,_  
 _It's now feeling like my home,_  
 _And I'm never gonna go..._

[Madre querida, ¿me oyes riendo?  
Ya hace seis meses me fui de tu casa.  
Me hace preguntarme por qué sigo acá  
Por cierta extraña razón,  
Ahora lo siento como mi hogar,  
y no voy a irme nunca más...]

 _Pay attention to the cracked streets and the broken homes_  
 _Some call it slums;_  
 _Some call it nice!_  
 _I want to take you through a wasteland_  
 _I'd like to call my home_  
 _Welcome to paradise!_

[Mira las calles agrietadas y hogares destruidos  
Algunos le dicen mísero;  
¡Algunos le dicen bonito!  
Quiero pasearte por un basural  
Al que quisiera decirle hogar  
¡Bienvenida al paraíso!]

 **FIN**

\- o -

PALABRAS DEL AUTOR:

La vida no es chistosa para nadie en el universo de Ranma. Es RARA, pero no CHISTOSA. Existir allí significa meterse en una cantidad obligatoria de pendencias, duelos, entrenamientos, secuestros, relaciones enmarañadas, y así sucesivamente. Es un lugar duro para vivir, pero es el hogar, y así lo queremos.

Juyza está entrampado en una situación similar, pero su situación es un poco más amarga, porque es un personaje menor. Nunca lo MENCIONAN siquiera... Es dejado de lado para que la gente importante como Azusa ocupe el escenario. Esta es la oportunidad de un personaje menor para ponerse en el foco de luz y empezar a interactuar con los más extraños ciudadanos de Nerima, y termina en términos generales mejor que como había empezado; ha encontrado una amiga en Ukyo (aunque tengo la impresión de que se va a mantener a su lado más allá de una amistad normal), y se involucró en las estratagemas y caos que rodean al Dúo de Oro. Empezó amargado y sin amigos, y termina con amigos y una visión renovada del mundo. Pasa de "La vida es caca" a "La vida es caca a veces, pero me la puedo, que venga". Un final bastante edificante.

La historia, no obstante, no es chistosa. Una de las quejas principales de quienes la han criticado es que no era de una naturaleza propia de Takahashi, pero el relato nunca intentó ni afirmó ser puro payaseo. Es una leve dosis del Mundo Real, una dosis que siempre ha estado allí pero que pasaba inadvertida. A algunos no les gustó la forma de hablar y el vocabulario, o ciertas situaciones presentadas. Limpié un poco el vocabulario (tres frases que incluían la palabra que empieza con m), ya que no era mucho pedir.

Pero en fin, no sé muy bien cómo pasó esto. Me lancé a escribir algo interesante acerca de este ameno personaje que había inventado para RanmaMUCK, y empecé a identificarme de verdad con Juyza..., viendo la situación de Ranma desde el punto de vista ácido y amargo de un Shiratori postergado. Me metí en el asunto, y me vi tecleando a velocidades que normalmente reservo para mis mejores cosas, como "Help" y "Bloodlines". Cuando me muevo así de rápido, compenetrándome tanto con los personajes, sé por experiencia que tengo algo bueno entre manos. Por eso estuve tan atónito cuando a muchos de los prelectores no le gustó.

He tomado medidas para tratar de hacerla un poco más liviana, pero no tanto como para estarme doblegando a los caprichos del público. La mayor parte del espíritu original está presente, y fuertemente, ya que sin eso la historia se desmorona. La mayoría de mis fanfics, incluso las comedias, han sido bastante oscuros, dado que eso es lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir. Lo que supongo es que si les gustaron los anteriores, este no les dará tirria.

La otra queja más grande fue mi caracterización de Ukyo. Siendo el gringo aspirante a otaku, ignorante del japonés que soy, no me queda otra que la traducción de Viz. He estado observando, tomando notas y haciendo ensayos, y he hecho un trabajo aceptable de mantener a todos los personajes con la personalidad que corresponde, pero los prelectores me dicen que mi Ukyo no anda ni cerca, dado que es demasiado depresiva.

Intenté mostrar que Ukyo es buena empresaria, que es un poco más madura que las demás prometidas y que piensa a largo plazo, en vez de usar el Arreglo Rápido A Lo Ranma (aunque no rechazaría uno si se le presenta :) Lo principal que inspiró esto fue el comienzo de " _For Want of a Nail_ ", donde ella tiene que trabajar durante su propio cumpleaños, a fin de ganar el dinero suficiente para poder quedarse cerca de Ran-chan. Usar fanfiction como base para un personaje es peligroso, pero ese ángulo me era totalmente verosímil; es evidente que la muchacha está dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo adicional para estar con Ranma, incluso si ese esfuerzo adicional significa trabajar más duro y perderse el jolgorio. Entonces es claro que a veces eche de menos a su Ranma, y que espere con ansia sus visitas.

Juyza no la conoce lo suficiente como para ver más allá de la melancolía de cuando Ranma no está, y ver a la verdadera Ukyo (de quien ella muestra indicios en el diálogo final). A mí me resulta lógico, una interpretación de cómo pasa Ukyo sus horas fuera de cámara. No cambié demasiado su carácter en eso, solo lo suficiente para asegurar que esta impresión se deba a las observaciones incorrectas de Juyza, sumadas a un poco de melancolía leve.

Todo este embrollo se acumula para formar un fanfic extraño. Es diferente, pero como ya mencioné en las notas preliminares, en lo diferente está el gusto. La variedad hace bien. Nos hacen falta otros cuantos relatos serios de Ranma (no excesivamente dramáticos ni de naturaleza gráfica, solo serios).

Así que, bueno, inunden mi casilla con críticas, alabanzas o propaganda de artículos mágicos Jusenkyo (MR). Recibo con agrado cualquier respuesta a esto. Pero no voy a defender al fanfic contra ataques; si tienen algún problema con él, no se los voy a discutir, es opinión y derecho de cada cual. Contestaré preguntas acerca del desarrollo de esta historia o aspectos de los personajes de los que quieran saber más. Después de todo, el correo referente a fanfics es mucho mejor que el spam.

Como de costumbre (¿ya están lateados?) los archivos/contactos son:

Email : twoflowr (arroba) pixelscapes (punto) com  
WWW : http : (slash-slash) www (punto) pixelscapes (punto) com (slash) twoflower  
FWLS(*) FTP : etext (punto) archive (punto) umich (punto) edu (slash) pub (slash) Fiction (slash) FWLS  
MUDs : Twoflower (FurryMUCK, Aleph), Tsubasa (AnimeMUCK), Azusa (RanmaMUCK)  
IRC : SpatCity (Aunque rara vez me aparezco por allá...)

 _(*) N. del T.: FWLS es la sigla de_ A Future We'd Like to See _, serie cyberpunk del mismo autor (original, no fanfiction). La mayoría de los contactos y servicios indicados arriba (como FTP y los MUD) no funcionan hoy, pero quise dejarlos para mostrar la variedad de puntos de encuentro de los aficionados a esta y otras series hacia el final de los años 90._

Gracias, y espero sinceramente que la historia les haya gustado. La paso muy bien escribiéndolas; son la gran distracción de mi serie FWML, que se me está empezando a hacer monótona. Ahora, con su permiso, me voy a llamar a Viz para pedir la cinta número seis. (Me equivoqué y compré la siete, y ahora tengo un vacío. Yupi :)

Stefan "Twoflower" Gagne (twoflowr (arroba) pixelscapes (punto) com)


End file.
